daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mearthrall Legend
One of the oldest and most mysterious legends in Vestyan history, the Mearthrall Legend is the story of an entire island going missing. Legend Back when the Humans were first coming into Vestya, they had drawn rough maps of what they had figured it looked like. Over the years, they had to modify it according to new studies. Now, years after all this happened, in the dawn of the North War, a historian by the name of Geril Feyglass was looking through a series of maps drawn by humans. In all the more modern maps he had collected, the Island of Vestya was surrounded by Acran Island to the Northeast and Greyhaven and the Dauburn Islands to the East, 3 Islands. When he searched through two of the oldest he had, though, he found FOUR islands. Greyhaven, Acran, Dauburn, and an unnamed isle to the direct North. Obviously the cartographer(s) had made a mistake. Right? No, in fact, he had written evidence from the cartographer speaking of an island to the North. Looking a little deeper, he found that the unnamed island was called Mearthrall by most who knew of it's existence. Digging DEEPER, Geril found that only one ship had ever landed there. The sailors were never heard from again. When Geril had saved the money to take a boat up to the exact location of Mearthrall, he found that it was never there. Ever since then, people all across Daerraphere have took the liberty of researching everything about Mearthrall, though none have solved this baffling mystery. Evidence of Existence Although most are unsuccessful in their search of Mearthrall, several pieces of evidence proving that it existed have been found: # The Logbook of Captain Tythem: 'A gnome adventurer by the name of Bemni supposedly found an old fashioned logbook while exploring the coral reefs under the western coast that is supposedly from ''Captain Janus Tythem, the captain of the ship that went missing on Mearthrall. It is heard to read, due to water damage and aging, but a few paragraphs are visible, mentioning several different races of gnomes that do not exist in present day, and a white orb that seemed to float above the largest tree in Mearthrall. No one knows what this floating orb could've been. # '''Ancient Skeletons: After the snow from the Storm of Kord had melted, citizens in Iannocia were shocked to find two gnome skeletons that had washed up on a beach shore. They knew they were Gnomes due to the oddly formed skull but these skeletons had quite sharp fingers and larger eyes. These skeletons seemed to have resembled some sketches from the Logbook of Captain Tythem. # Encounter with Mearthrall: Although only one ship ever landed on Mearthrall, many have passed it, recording the island in their journals. One such journal mentions that the trees seemed to be packed tightly together and the large stones of the shore gave the place a very odd feeling. Trivia * Merfolk legends tell of a demon that completely destroyed an island. This was recorded in the south, though, while Mearthrall was said to be in the North. Merfolk don't know directions too well so their may still be hope.